Microphone's Origin
Intro Hi! Erica here again to bring you my next Creepy-pasta. Now, I did say in the comments that I was going to do one about Mr. Pickles, but I could not get the starting right, and it just didn't work out. Do you remember that show "Inanimate Insanity"? Well, if you remember the show, then you probably remember "Microphone". Deep inside Microphone, she is a homeless human boy, trapped in a walkin talkin female microphone! It's from my dad's late friend, Rick. I had to see a therapist, due to my schedule, but hopefully you won't hate too much. So, I bring you... Microphone's Origin! So, without further ado, let the Pasta begin! The Pasta I am a average 37-year old Scottish-German-American laddie who is living in Middletown, New Jersey in a mobile house. I was bored as a bull's crap, I have nothing to do in my house and barely own anything, well that's because I sold mostly everything I had at a yard sale because I make terrible grades of my college, And I always wanted to go to a good job so I promised myself I need more then 100 dollars for another 3 weeks. So I drived and look for some cheap crap, most of the yard sales had some pretty good DVD'S like The Simpsons, South Park, Bob's Burgers and Rick and Morty, but they were WAY too expensive from what I had in stock. One day at college, my friend told me that there was an unreleased episode for the show "Inanimate Insanity". When I got home from college, I went on my computer. I got into an online interview with Adam. I asked him questions like, "What are some of your favorite parts you worked on?" and "What do you think of the final results?" But when I asked him about the episode, he suddenly froze in silence. He suddenly went offline. I put my head down on my desk and I went to bed afterwards. The next day, I decided to find some more info about the show. 40 minutes later, I got a response. So I asked Adam for a copy of it, he said, "Just don't see it. Those images you'll see will stay in your mind forever, along with everything else." As he hung up, I felt a little nervous. But, I didn't do what he said. I was about 4 miles from home and I saw a man and a girl standing up at a table and I parked my car and saw what they had. The house they was selling at looked like a large wood cabin, Then I noticed he actually were selling a disc for only a penny! I was stunned when I saw that! "Who would sell a disc for a penny!" I thought, And then I took a closer image of the disc and it was a regular disc that your supposed to make something with. I was curious and I bought it. Then the girl that looked like she was 10, said the oddest thing I had ever herd, "You know the show Inanimate Insanity, well I dont want to stay around for the next episode cause I found this. Please, just take it, it's for free." and the tall man that looked like he was in his 50's gave me a smile, not a thankful smile, A smiled that said "Im glad he bought it." I gave them the money, teleported to my house, turned on the tv, and the disc I did not recognize, I turned it over and it said "Inanimate Insanity S1 Microphone's Origin" I thought this might be an banned lost unaired episode. What’s so bad about a DVD that says ‘Inanimate Insanity’?”. I really wanted to find out. At 12:00 AM, it was time to watch the DVD. I went to my bedroom I got the popcorn ready and grabbed some apple juice. I love to eat popcorn while watching. I got out my DVD player and slammed it into it, and let it play. The DVD The DVD started, at first there was the MGM DVD logo. The difference was, it had that 1995 fanfare instead of being the 2003 fanfare. I liked to hum the 1995 fanfare, so I did. But it seemed to get off key at the end. "Uh, that was odd," I thought. But then it suddenly turned into pure static for a while, then it changed to a test card pattern while a sine wave was the only thing that could be heard. Suddenly it all cut to black and showed a card reading “Inanimate Insanity December 28, 2012 Season 1, Episode 19: Microphone's Origin. 30:50. DO NOT AIR! PROPERTY OF YOUTUBE AND WINGLY TOONS.” A weird Wingly Toons logo came on right after the card. Nimbus "CloudKookooster" Wingly the Ninth was running around, behaving like an idiot, with a derpy expression on his face. While an annoyed Zappie "Boltster" Wingly was following along. This was silent, and it went on for 10 seconds. Anyway, it had a YouTube logo which made me jump. Guess what it was, the red square was instead a butcher's knife, and the words are blood. Who in their dirty minds would do this? Did they think this, was a joke? The logo lasted for about 30 seconds, then it cut to black. Then, it showed a message saying in Japanese: "This is an unreleased episode of Inanimate Insanity dated December 28, 2012. It was originally produced the same year as a Halloween special for season 1, then to end season 1, However, it was cancelled and shelved because Adam thought it was too disturbing and frightening due to its violent content and black humor. This was actually aired in only one country, once. Watch at your own risk." I began to feel a bit suspicious and my heart pounded. But my curiosity overtook me. It went straight to the Inanimate Insanity S2 intro, which nearly gave me a heart attack. It was the same intro, but all the contestants were gone (Besides Microphone, who didn't have the "Rock on" sign in both of her hands, she has a creepy smile on her mouth and tears in both of her eyes), the iceberg was cracked, the logo had 666 but no text (And no text under it either), the water was blood. The Adamation logo had Evil Leafy on it. The music was remixed in G major, and you could hear a truck's noise. Then a screeching, a man screaming and then a loud crash. Then it went to the episode, named "Micro's Childhood", I thought it would be themed around Microphone accidentally reverseing time. But no. Nothing ever happens my way. It started with a homeless 10 year old human boy, and he's seeing his dad's grave, his dad dies on the middle of the forest, plus, he stay on the forest. he cries, and said with a very sad face. "When I, Micro ever meet people? I want money for school, but I never intract with people, only animals. No-ones going to my forest." I was a little confused by this point, Mic had a daddy and was a homeless 10 year old human boy? Micro talk to his friends, a eagle, a mountain goat with a top hat, a fox with a bowtie, a big crab with a bandana and a plant like monster with glasses. He understand what the animal said. because in his mind, he think that the animals are talking, but other people think they're just making noise. "You wanna live better?" The eagle said, and his voice didn’t sound like any voice actor from any cartoon studio, I was impressed, as if the voice really were that serious. and Micro said. "YES!" "So follow us to the cave where we live, the eagle, me, the crab and the plant actually live in different places, but by some reason, the monkeys took their homes. so we decide to live on the cave with the goat instead." The fox said with a broken accent. So Micro is following his friends to the cave where he live, the goat said, "If you wanna live better, you better see this orange puddle." I distinctly could tell it was Mark Katz, the actor who portrayed MePhone4, doing the voice of the goat. However, his voice sounded a lot raspier. He sounded like he was playing an old man with cancer. "The legend said that orange puddle is the most rarest puddle in the world, and he said that when you making a wish and seeing the front of the puddle, your wish will come true. the reason why it's rare, because they're never knew that puddle, but i know. so i get some orange liquid to the cave and it never disappears." "That's pretty cool!" Micro said. So he decide to see on the orange puddle and he said "I wish i can.. uh.." But he forgot what he gonna said next. I smiled, because despite my confusion in the beginning, I always enjoyed watching it. However, my smile turned upside down when Micro heard a snake who is holding a cage with a songbird as black as a crow. The snake sounded like… Adolph Hitler, the infamous dictator who ruled Germany from 1922 to 1947. “Yoo-Hoo! Come Get YOUR CHICKEN!” he screamed, with his thick, German accent. "Oh hi there, snake! I wish I got that songbird!" And then the snake said, "Take it for free!!" The crab was shocked so she screams, the goat started to confused. "Wait Mic, we thought you wanted mon-" the eagle was interrupted when the snake give Mic the cage. "OMG THE BIRD!! YAY!!!" Micro is very happy and went outside. his friends started to worried, the goat asked. "Why did Mic only need a songbird?" The eagle answered "I don't know, I don't." The crab asked frantically "Why would you do this??" The Hitler-sounding snake laughed, then the plant told him to shut up, but was no use, his laughing continued, when the camera zoomed in on the plant, A voice said to the snake. "Go and burn in hell you stupid bastard." It was the plant, but she had a man voice. While some ladies had a man voice in the object shows, this didn’t sound like them. This sound like The Odd 1's Out's screaming voice. Also, why did she said bastard? (I know Inanimate Insanity is a hardcore version of BFDI. But wow, this came out of nowhere.) Then the snake stopped laughing, the crab whispered "I hate you snake!" She soon hit him in the face Ren and Stimpy style, then Micro's friends quickly ran off to find Micro. There is a 20-second black out and part 1 ended. Then, the Pea, Emo, and Avo Sneak-Peek started by surprise and it was very... odd. The Sneak-Peek was Pea, Emo, and Avo acting silly in a park, which was very odd for Emo, as I remember. But something was a bit creepy about that Sneak-Peek. Where the trio's eyes should have been, there were only 'X's, but not cartoon 'X's. They looked like... stitches. It then ends. I wanted to stop the video now, but I couldn't. The next episode came up. The episode was called "Micro's Transformation", terrifying for a show. It begin with Micro is holding the cage, when he open it, the songbird suddenly out and made A loud, high-pitched screetch instead of a normal songbird sound, it hurt Micro's ears. some so many grayish gas, and he can't see anything due to that gas is too big. his friends quickly find him, but when they see the gas, they think it just a meanie monkey, so they run away from that gas. There is a 10-second black out. A virus broke out it came to Micro as it peels and eats his skin, his bones and intestines, then moves onto the face, slicing off hair and the nose and ears, his eyes popped out of his sockets. Leaving HYPER REALISTIC BLOOD EVERYWHERE. I fought the urge to touch the screen to be sure it was just an image. Micro is awake on midnight, and his voice is bit high pitch than before, "Wait, why my voice is so high?" And he quickly run to the cave. Micro saw the cave, and he go inside. He see his friends sleeping. He confused how he will wake his friends up, but he never realize that his arms are very different. "Wait, this is my arms? I can't see it.." so he want to awake his friends but they're still sleeping, after trying to awake many times, they're still sleeping. "aw.. I guess they don't wanna be awaken right now!" Micro said. But his friends then wakes up, and the eagle was confused. "Wait, who awakes me?" The goat said. when they see Micro, the plant started to scream like a girl and quickly hide on her bathtub. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SMALL ALIVE MONSTER ROBOT THING?!" She's scared, but Micro don't know that. "What are you talking about?" The eagle show the proof by using his mirror to him. when he see it, he screams like the REAL girl. The crab started to get confused. "Huh? you're very different now." And Micro said "Yes", The eagle started to thinks why he's so small and his voice is high pitched, but he believe that Micro was turned into something. "I guess you just open that bottle and you turned into.. A MICROPHONE?!" The fox said. Micro realize that he's a microphone, he was crying. "WHY I'M A GIRL?!" The Odd1'sOut-sounding plant started to laugh, "OMG YOU'RE TURNED INTO A GIRL?! HAHAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOL!" but Micro think it's not funny. He, uh I mean, she started to cry and run away from her friends, but the plant meant to joke on her. "Wait! I was joking you!" Micro is sitting on the cliff and hates herself. Her friends nears her and wanna apologize, but Micro doesn't want to apologize, instead she said "Goodbye, YOU UGLY SCUMS WHO ARE POINTLESS AS ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS FROM MEXICO!" I thought that was highly offensive for Mexicans. Micro ran away, when she hit a tree branch, she went flying into a crate that went into the ocean. The Odd1'sOut-sounding plant said, "Micro...No, no, NO! THAT LADDIE WAS JUST OURSELVES!!!" the goat rolled a tear, saying, “Goodbye...” After this, the episode ends, not with the credits rolling, but with a scary message. Crying sounds could be heard while it played distorted piano music in reverse, probably JS Bach Badinerie, and the text said: "The End. Forever." It then faded out. A message in AhnbergHand font then came up, saying "You, the viewer; will be dead very soon. Very very soon. If you attempt to tell anyone about what you have just seen, we will hunt you down and kill you, slowly, and painfully. I, Microphone; will destroy everyone, with a little help from Taco." Now instead of the usual Adamation logo, the screen started black for 60 seconds, and then it shown the former Micro's friends who are in therapy and answering questions to the doctor, who is a hairy monster. The Odd1'sOut-sounding plant said, "I need to confess, our adventures with Micro, all our life... were never true. Micro was our untouched meal, not our friend. The orange puddle is just pee, and the monkeys in our forest, were never real. We never had human friends, We had to find a homeless kid, so we found Micro. We did everything with Micro, until now. We can't be friends with Micro anymore. We're sorry." The scene changed to a news cast saying," Earlier this week, a 10-year-old boy named Micro Phone was found in a forest, revealing to have been eaten and killed. Beside him was his little cage. We will all miss him dearly in our hearts." Suddenly, the screen went pitch black. This is where it got MORE creepy. A satanic voice said, "You are in my world now. You cannot escape. There's no way out, Rick." How did this tape know my name? "Remember, Rick. Don't bother you destroying the DVD, because, sooner or later, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" A recent photo of me and my family was shown, except all of us were skeletons, and the screen flashed 666. How did this tape know me and my whole family also? Maybe it's possessed? More pictures showed. Monsters from my dreams I never told anyone about, 10 year old me dead, my little brother's (or at least someone that looked very familiar to him) brains splattered, tragedies that never happened yet, you name it. I pressed the Power button but it wouldn't work. I unplugged EVERYTHING, but it wouldn't work. I tried to turn off the DVD player, but it STILL wouldn't work. The screen turned black once more.... Then a picture of Microphone was shown, she lied there on the grass motionless and knocked-out, and a tear rolled down her face. The part that bothered me the most was that the tear didn’t look like the usual blue, cartoon-style tears the characters in Inanimate Insanity usually cry out. This tear looked completely realistic, as if there had been a drop of water rolling down my TV from her eyes, a pile of realistic, greenish brown stomach bile was lying next to her. A note on a tree read,"El Señor me ha salvado de esta mala demonios muerte de un lugar, que era una transformación. La transformación es mi escape. (The Lord has saved me from this bad death hell of a place, which was a transformation. Transformation is my escape.)" Then the screen then zoomed out of a computer. The computer turned off by itself and the camera panned and revealed a coffin behind the computer. The camera zoomed out. There was the earlier songbird who is on a sign. the earlier snake grabbed the sign and took it off the screen. the doors then closed and the snake with the sign and songbird came back. the sign said, "suicide is your escape." The words echoed in my mind, then it shown the Disney XD thing by suprise and it was very... odd, then i said "That was strange. This show was never been on Disney XD." It's the oddest editing mistakes ever, alot more odder then the Klasky Csupo Splaat logo appearing on early airings of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Krusty Krab Training Video", instead of the normal United Plankton Pictures logo. Fire engulfed the screen and it changed to a scene that will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was a video of a puppy, standing in complete darkness, with a lamp being the only source of light. However, it wasn’t just any puppy. I realized it was my parents' lost puppy, Pumpkin. I recognized her, because of the collar and she was an orange puppy. A hand with what looked like a butcher's knife appeared on screen. Another hand appeared, it pinned Pumpkin onto her side and what happened next was horrible. The hand with the knife starting cutting her head off while she was still alive. Pumpkin cried and screamed in pain as the knife dug through her throat. Her head was seen severed as her body moved around headlessly and blood splattered everywhere and even covered the camera. The screen faded to black and did nothing else. Then, the TV turned itself off. Then, an unsuspecting ear busting scream made me deaf and the TV cracked to pieces. That costed me 10,000 dollars plus tax. After Watching The DVD I was scarred and doomed, I burnt the video onto my computer and emailed my parents about Pumpkin’s death. But a demented voice said: "Hush now quiet now your parents are dead" then one image appeared it was my parents. They were in a corner decapitated and there hearts were ripped out, throats slits, eyes pulled out, limbs were broken and twisted at unnatural angles, and six bullet holes where on them from head to toe, an upside down pentagram with two words "Goodbye son" written in blood under them I began to cry. I was really scared ever since, I knew for a fact that I could never watch object shows nor any other cartoons again. I threw out my dolls, DVD's and VHS's and burn them. I now have a phobia of cartoons. I feared that the characters in other cartoons may have had the same fate, and I can't bear to think of that. Then the next week, I was cutting meat for my dinner and there was a Microphone doll with a taser in her hands and I freaked out and threw the doll to the water. I had never forgot about this episode no matter how many brain cells I lose. Later I tell my friends that my parents are dead and that they were murdered. I also showed the episode to my friends because I kept the disc. We finished watching it and I went to get some beer and when I came back they were all gone. I found them all lying in the bathtub, dead, with the words spelled out in blood, "WE DON'T NEED THIS". I was truly upset, and I took the disc and took it to my garage when a demented voice said: "Don't destroy the DVD, if you do, I will kill you." but I ignored it and broke it into a gillion pieces with a pickaxe. I need to get to the bottom of this. I went to tell my family about what happened, but I realized that my family were nowhere to be seen. Thinking that they already ran into their room, I went in there. However, I didn't find them. That's when a voice behind me said "It's too late, Rick. I've already killed them. And now, suicide is your escape." I turned around to see a demonic, blood covered Microphone slowly walking towards me. She got a box of lighter fluid, and poured it all over me. Microphone is about to light the match and paula-dashbeak out-a here. I have some words for you before I die: NEVER WATCH CARTOONZDOHGHUOGUHRUOEGHDFOGHUOERAHGUFHUGARGSPHPTHG- (If you are reading this I am dead) Ending Rick was found dead at the charred ruins of his home. His charred corpse was found next to a box of matches which was partially open, and there was an empty box of lighter fluid next to the box of matches. I, Erica retrieved the note and took it back to the station as evidence. Apparently, I send Adam Katz an email about the episode. 2 weeks later, I got a response and it said: Thanks for telling me! One thing, how the hell did you find Microphone's Origin? I never ever ever ever ever thought I would think about that old shame again! Please don't tell anyone about this Erica, but this episode was created by a murderer named Daniel Petrik and he had a history of poor mental health and was responsible for Pumpkin’s death. As a child, Petrik had been physically abused by his father. He was usually an emotional, yet pretty friendly and polite guy to most people at first. He got a job at YouTube in 2006 but got fired in 2012. He was usually a very friendly staff member and was usually very happy with this job. But in October 1, 2008, he controversy between Daniel and began when Petrik was introduced to the Rampage franchise while hanging over at his friend's house, leading him to want a copy for himself. his parents forbade Daniel from buying and playing the game Rampage: Total Destruction, due to their beliefs that the content of the video game was too extreme in tone for a boy of his age. His father later claimed he told Daniel that if he were to buy any video games whatsoever, he would get rid of them, which did not sit well with Daniel. His sister, told Daniel that he'll never play the game, until he contracted a infection from a snow skiing injury and was housebound. Daniel snuck out of his bedroom window to purchase the game, against the orders. While housebound, Daniel would sometimes play the game for up to 18 hours at a time without taking a break. His mother eventually caught him playing the game and informed the father, which led him to confiscate the game from Daniel for going against his parents' wishes. The father eventually banned him from the game, and secured it in a lockbox in a closet where he also kept a 9mm handgun according to prosecutors. In October 31 2008, Daniel had hatched a plot that if he killed his whole family, they would be dead forever. He used his father's key to open the lockbox and remove the gun and the game. He then entered the living room of his house and kill his whole family. In October 31 2008, he used a rifle to fire at vehicles, killing an 8-year-old girl, her whole family, two American step brothers, a 45-year-old man and a 21-year-old man and his 20-year-old girlfriend and wounding 100 other people, causing him to turn into a psychopath. In 2011, we saw this guy near our front door, and we thought this guy might be nice for helping us make episodes of Inanimate Insanity, but then 2 days later, he was thinking about his kills. So he came up with horrible and morbid ideas. In 2012, Daniel noticed that Season 1 was ending and passed off this episode as a season 1 finale. At the time, at lunch breaks, Petrik started reading "We Hate Humans by David Robins" which turned him into a Misanthropy. He used his animation skills to create the "Microphone's Origin" tape. He even forced Microphone's voice actress to do a voice on an 10-year-old boy. Then he uploaded the episode onto YouTube, not knowing of the graphic content, and we kicked him out of our house. Fortunately, the finale was only on YouTube for 1 day, before it got deleted. Luckily, the series finale was never aired after Wingly Toons realized the violent content this episode featured. In 2013 though, Daniel hijacked Wingly Toons TV somehow, and aired the entire episode on Wingly Toons TV, without thinking twice. It scarred innumerable viewers for life, with 500,000 of adults, teens, and even children committed suicide. He was fired and sued for making this episode. The tape got buried somewhere in the woods of Quebec. Now back to Daniel Petrik. He was a serial killer who killed more than 100 people and 666 policemen, and brainwashed around 385 women and girls in both Canada, Mexico and America. He placed dead bodies in his belly. A tape of Pumpkin was found where he lived, which was surprisingly only an hour from where I lived. He was charged with animal cruelty and murder and was given life in prison without the possibility of parole. After the 2nd Season started, Danny crawled into his bathtub with a gun and committed suicide by shooting himself in the temple. Also you may be wondering how this episode got burned onto a DVD? I don't know! I don't! I am so sorry to the bottom of my heart, but I don't know how this episode got burned onto this disc! I'm sorry, Erica, I'm really so deeply sorry!" Sincerely, Adam Katz. So, the next time, you come across this episode, don't watch it, nor destroy the disc. If you do, you will die. Just contact Adam about it. It's for you own good. Gallery BBWRiZP.jpg|Rick Orange-Pomeranian.jpg|Pumpkin Istockphoto-536950730-612x612.jpg|The Eagle Iuo.jpg|The Goat The_fox.png|The Fox Ruby_RTD_Wii.jpg|The Crab 7d6239ca065ef6b1b793a3742379045f.jpg|The Odd1'sOut-sounding Plant K2883698.jpg|The Hitler-sounding Snake 1269415-Clipart-Of-A-Cartoon-Spooky-Halloween-Crow-Royalty-Free-Vector-Illustration.jpg|The Songbird BBWREcC.jpg|The 50 Year Old Man thT9UZYAGQ.jpg|The 10 Year Old Girl AAGmND7.jpg|Rick's Wife ThKFT9OFIV.jpg|Rick's Kids 4GQQRLLRPWU3UIGJBXOFR7TFZM.jpg|Rick's Dad Th63PGGDEK.jpg|Rick's Mom Littleshopofhorrors86seymourwide.jpg|Rick's Friend #1 250px-IggyMovie.jpg|Rick's Friend #2 250px-SpikeMovie.jpg|Rick's Friend #3 Milo-mandy-gg-12oct16-01.jpg|Rick's Friend #4 stitched_and_stuffed_like_a_plush_by_loudandproudfangirl_dbt9nfl-fullview.jpg|Microphone Doll Hytddhdfg.jpg|Daniel Petrik Video Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Lost Episodes Category:Sad Category:Wingly Toons Category:Death Category:I Died Category:I murdered your parents Category:Lost Episodes that end with death in real life Category:Mass Murder Category:Erica's Pastas Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Blood and Gore Category:666 Category:Satan Category:Homeless People Category:Animals Category:Plants Category:TRANSFURMATION Category:Possessed Category:Creepypasta Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge Category:Demon/Devil Category:Monsters Category:This Will Give You Nightmares Forever Category:Killing spree Category:Killers Category:2spooky4me Category:Spooky Category:Scary Category:Skeletons Category:Spooky scary skeletons Send shivers down your spine Shrieking skulls will shock your soul Seal your doom tonight Spooky scary skeletons Speak with such a screech You'll shake and shudder in surprise When you hear these zombies shriek Category:OVER 9000/10 Category:Bestpasta Category:Psychopaths Category:Misanthropy Category:666+ Category:TV-666 Category:The following feature has been rated 666 by the Motion Pictures Association of America Category:Please do not delete the pasta Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland Show Category:No Go Tards Allowed Category:It's not cliche Category:The real reason why it's fake it's because it's a Creepypasta Category:Well Seymour, I made it, Despite your directions Category:Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be car Category:Eful not to make a sound. Category:Meet Special Agent Oso, a unique stuffed bear, he's on a special assignment, to help with a kid somewhere, and with the help of you, there's nothing he can't do Category:Who lives in a pineapple under the sea SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Get out of my room Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Everything that I seeeeeeeee. North, South, East and West! I corress it cause I posess it! I'm Stingy and it's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this instrumental break is also mine. Mmmm.. The floor and ceiling are mine! All your feelings are mine!!!! Category:You got a 10/10! - Gameboy Category:Odd1sOut Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD Category:Object Shows Category:Cyberchase! We're moving!! We're beating Hacker at his game! Don't tell me he's trying to hack the Motherboard will get him everytime! Category:We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Category:This Is soo Sad, Alexa, play Hide and Seek Category:Mama had a chicken, Mama had a cow, Dad was proud, He didn't care how! Category:Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Category:Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! Category:Wow nice MS paint